Question: What is the value of ${k}?$ ${k} \div 6 = 6$ ${k} = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $6$ equal groups. When we have ${6}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{k} \div {6} = {6}$ $k$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6 \text{ equal groups}$ ${6} \times {6} = C{36}$ The total is $C{36}$ units. $36$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{36} \div {6} = {6}$ $C{k} = C{36}$